


BFFs

by majorshipper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Het, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorshipper/pseuds/majorshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine likes to flirt; Elyan seems to also have inherited the family trait for nurturing. God help them all. Spoilers for S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the things I thought I'd write, this is not it. For [mydoctortennant](http://mydoctortennant.livejournal.com/) on LJ, because I cannot say no. She finally realized that Gwaine and Elyan are MADE FOR EACH OTHER TRUFAX and demanded fic. Crack ensued. Yet somehow, this also might be fluffy. I seem to have misplaced my sanity, so if you see it, send it my way.

One upon a time, there was a prince. This prince loved a girl, maidservant in the castle. They were destined to be great leaders; the prince would become king of the round table, his queen beloved by all.

However, this story isn’t about either of them. It’s more about a brother who would one day be a brother-in-law and a cocky knight who flirted with everything that moved.

It started on a day that wasn’t really an ordinary day because there weren’t ordinary days for the knights of Camelot. So, it really just started on a day. In the middle of spring, to be exact. Some of the castle’s newest knights, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan, had decided to visit the tavern after finishing their exercises. Somehow, Merlin had found out and decided to join them. Ostensibly because he needed to make sure they didn’t do something they might regret.

In the tavern, the knights had a table to themselves, as usual. Gwaine was leaned far back in his chair, a hand firmly planted on the back of Elyan’s chair next to him to prevent himself from tipping over. The other hand was holding a full tankard of ale that he occasionally would spill all over himself when taking a sip. None of them really knew what number he was on.

Lancelot looked down at his still-full first tankard and sighed heavily. Merlin patted him on the back comfortingly.

“I just, I don’t know. It’s so hard to see them happily skipping through town. Or when her gorgeous presence adorns the training field as she brings him tokens of her grand and undying affection-“

Elyan chokes on a mouthful of ale at that, and Gwaine takes his hand off the chair to helpfully whack his friend’s back, but unfortunately he forgets his predicament and goes crashing to the floor. Merlin leans across the table and slaps Elyan as hard as he can across the shoulders, who coughs some more and nods at the young man.

Lancelot’s still staring morosely and _might_ still be drowning on about Gwen when Elyan leans down and hauls the obviously quite drunk Gwaine to his feet.

“The door’s that ways, guys,” Merlin points out when they start walking towards the back wall.

“Right,” Elyan mutters.

They trip over Gwaine’s chair twice before stumbling out the door.

Lancelot finally looks up from his drink and then glances at Merlin. “Where’re they going?”

The young warlock shakes his head and picks up his own tankard, taking a sip. “I have no idea.”

Lancelot nods, satisfied, then turns back to his drink with a sigh.

~

 _Ow,_ Elyan thinks painfully; _What is that_ smell _?_

And then he opens his eyes to see that he happens to be nestled up against and on top of a still-snoring Gwaine, head tucked firmly up against his chest and half-curled around the other man.

He shoots off the small bed, slamming his head into something that clatters painfully. Somehow, he lands flat on his rear, amongst the chaos he recognizes as Gwaine’s small room. His eyes dart back to the man on the bed, who, thankfully, remains blissfully unaware, completely inert and snoring like…well, Elyan thought it sounded a bit like a _pig_.

Elyan shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, and regrets it as soon as the pounding inside his skull crescendos. He regrets pretty much all that he can remember from last night, stretching from the tavern visit to the drunken rambling down streets and Gwaine’s not-so-subtle drunken flirts to deciding to just sleep at Gwaine’s since the forge was just too far. Quietly picking his way through the pigsty that is his friend’s room, he finds the door and opens it as silently as possible.

He nearly yelps in surprise when two bodies tumble against him, apparently having fallen asleep against the door last night. The knight blinks in surprise when he sees who it is; Lancelot, holding a book who’s dusty and worn cover reads _So Thou Desire Yonder Fair Maiden?_ , and Merlin, leaned against the older knight’s shoulder, drooling. And then he notices how Merlin’s hand is clasped in Lancelot’s and…well, he is certainly not wondering about that. Nope.

He picks his way over the two men now sprawled on the floor, and makes his way out to the small main street that the knight’s regular quarters spill out onto. It’s already bright outside, and Elyan estimates that Merlin is already missed and the others will be soon.

But, yeah, well, he doesn’t care. He’s going home and getting dressed and showing up on the field before anyone else, for once.

And, well, if he decides to relentlessly tease his friends about the previous night, then that’s simply his choice.

~

Later, when everyone finally stumbles onto the training field, Elyan can’t help but chuckle as he watches Lancelot practice flowery poetry on a very involved Merlin during their breaks.

In fact, when his sister arrives to offer them all a small smile and a bright peck on the cheek to the prince (while the rest of them are finding that patch of bare ground _extremely_ fascinating and carefully arranged to prevent any passer-bys from seeing), Lancelot only stares after her with that mix of bravery and longing in his smoldering gaze until she leaves, and then turns his attention back to reciting poetry to Merlin.

 

~

 

“Hey, buddy! Who’s awesome and his name starts with G!?”

“Gwaine. You just stepped on my foot”

“Exactly! Have I ever told you, I _love_ it when you say my name? You’ve totally got a male version of Gwen’s _gorgeous_ voice. I told her that, you know. And she just did that little smile that’s so cute (you know, I can really see why Lancelot’s so smitten) and excused herself. Oh! And you’re both excellent and _wow_ , did you know that house right there looks just like a dragon?”

“No, Gwaine.”

“…Have I mentioned how much I love your voice?”

~

It’s a week and one more drunken night later when Elyan wakes up again with an unfamiliar weight on his chest and a random mouthful of full, long, dark hair attached to the head of one shaggy-headed drunkard knight.

That he, of course, instantly spits out. And wonders when he became his best friend’s minder. And when he started actually _liking_ it so much.


End file.
